orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
USS Orville
The USS ''Orville, or '''ECV-197', is a mid-level exploratory vessel in Planetary Union service in the early 25th century. Description The Orville is one of 3,000 ships in the Planetary Union. It is classified as exploratory, a spacecraft within the Union's military wing with the purpose of exploring and charting the outer reaches of the Union's home quadrant of the galaxy. The ship has a compliment of 300 crewmembers. Schematics As a mid-level ship, the Orville is considerably smaller than a Union heavy cruiser. Like other Union vessels, it is directed by a captain and first officer from the bridge, and complimented by a medical bay, brig, engineering floors, residential quarters, a docking bay, and a mess hall. Additionally, the vessel houses shuttlecraft within a docking bay. There are at least two shuttles: ECV-197-1, six-seat shuttle, and ECV-197-2, a back-up shuttle. Systems The craft's propulsion system, the quantum drive, is based on dysonium-powered quantum engines.Episode Eleven: New Dimensions. The drive configuration on the Orville provides the ship with speeds in excess of 10 light years per hour - over 87,660 times the speed of light. Space travel is navigated through spacial manifolds located in engineering, or by traditional star charts. The ship also features a tractor beam that can be reversed to push objects away from the ship. The walls of the ship are made of a synthetic fiber that is an artificial sort of plant system, taking in carbon dioxide breathed out by the crew, and expelling oxygen. In addition to this the ship also has a water recycling system that is completely self-sustaining. Armament Tasked with the exploration of space, the Orville is not built for combat or warfare, though she does have respectable armaments to deal with unexpected dangers. * Deflector Screens (deflectors):''' The Orville boasts a high capacity shield grid to protect itself from impacts and hostile weaponry. The ship was able to withstand a considerable beating from larger vessels, albeit not for very long before severe damage ensues. These shields can be optimized to deal with specific threats such as plasma storms, radiation, etc. * '''Pulse Cannons: Pulses of energy or particles (exact nature has yet to be established). More precise than the torpedoes, able to make precision strikes against strategic points on an enemy ship, but not powerful enough to immediately penetrate the deflectors of a capital ship. * Plasma Torpedoes: The Orville has six torpedo tubes, two are near its shuttle bay and four on its main hull. Capable of rapid fire, the Orville can also launch its entire torpedo inventory in a single volley if necessary. Torpedoes are more powerful than the energy pulse cannons, more effective against more powerful deflectors, but not as precise. * Cutter beam: The Orville possesses a cutting beam capable of slicing a multi-kilometer long asteroid in a matter of seconds. The nature of the beam has not been established though given its power it is likely some kind of heavy particle beam as pure directed energy would not be able to affect an asteroid as shown. History The Orville enters service some time before 2419 under the command of an unknown series of captains. By September, 2419, Ed Mercer is appointed Captain. At the close of Season 1 of the show, slightly after March of 2420, the Orville remains in commission with Mercer as its commanding officer. Old Wounds : See also: Old Wounds When the Captain of the Orville retires, Admiral Halsey offers Ed Mercer command. Mercer accepts and brings his friend and colleague, Lieutenant Gordon Malloy, as its helmsman. The Orville continues its old posts of Lieutenant John LaMarr as the ship's navigator and backup helmsman, Lieutenant Commander Bortus as Second Officer, Lieutenant Alara Kitan as the Head of Security, Isaac as the Head of Science & Engineering, and Doctor Claire Finn as the ship's physician. The Orville embarks from Union Dockyard, orbiting Earth. Their first mission under Captain Mercer is to deliver supplies to the Epsilon Science Station on Epsilon 2. A short diversion to another space station allows the new executive officer and ex-wife of Captain Mercer, Kelly Grayson, to join the crew. At Epsilon 2, station chief Doctor Aronov reveals that the request for supplies was a ruse to bring a Union vessel in order to protect the scientists from the Krill. Fortunately, the Orville's crew is able to repel a subsequent Krill attack on the laboratory as expected. During the encounter, the Orville defeats a Krill destroyer, but suffers damage to two of three propulsion rings. It subsequently undergoes repairs in dock on Earth. Command Performance :See also: Command Performance About a Girl :See also: About a Girl If the Stars Should Appear :See also: If the Stars Should Appear Pria :See also: Pria Krill :See also: Krill Majority Rule :See also: Majority Rule Into the Fold :See also: Into the Fold Cupid's Dagger :See also: Cupid's Dagger Firestorm :See also: Firestorm After an ion storm causes an explosion in Engineering, the Orville receives major structural damage and loses a member of its crew, Lieutenant Payne. The damage is repaired off-screen during the rest of the episode. New Dimensions :See also: New Dimensions The Orville experiences minor structural damage and damage to the quantum drive from a spacial anomaly that turns out to be a pocket of space that exists only in two dimensions. With the quantum drive offline for repairs, Lieutenant John LaMarr successfully devises a plan to take the Orville through the aperture of two-dimensional space by creating a quantum bubble ''around the ship that preserves three dimensions within two-dimensional space. Once back through the anomaly, the crew returns the Orville to a Union station for repairs. Mad Idolatry :''See also: Mad Idolatry Personnel Passengers * Klyden, spouse of Bortus * Topa, child of Bortus * Ty Finn, child of Claire Finn * Marcus Finn, child of Claire Finn * Kanoot Trivia *Captain Mercer mentions that the ship can go ten light years per hour. Since the International Astronomical Union defines the light year as the distance light travels in one Julian year (365.25 days), that translates to 87,660 times light speed. *The items listed on the future releases section of the Fantastic Plastics Models includes a 1/1400 scale resin model kit of the Orville.http://fantastic-plastic.com/orville_model.html Appearances *[[Episode 1: Old Wounds|Episode 1: Old Wounds]] *[[Episode 2: Command Performance|Episode 2: Command Performance]] *[[Episode 3: About a Girl|Episode 3: About a Girl]] *[[Episode 4: If the Stars Should Appear|Episode 4: If the Stars Should Appear]] *[[Episode 5: Pria|Episode 5: Pria]] *[[Episode 6: Krill|Episode 6: Krill]] *[[Episode 7: Majority Rule|Episode 7: Majority Rule]] *[[Episode 8: Into the Fold|Episode 8: Into the Fold]] *[[Episode 9: Cupid's Dagger|Episode 9: Cupid's Dagger]] *[[Episode 10: Firestorm|Episode 10: Firestorm]] *[[Episode 11: New Dimensions|Episode 11: New Dimensions]] *[[Episode 12: Mad Idolatry|Episode 12: Mad Idolatry]] References category:Planetary Union spaceships Category:USS Orville